


Everywhere But The Kitchen Sink

by MedusaDavenport



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedusaDavenport/pseuds/MedusaDavenport
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagari always liked to toe the line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everywhere But The Kitchen Sink

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of purely smutty one-shots about Shuusei and Akane having sex in risky places.  
> To avoid angst, I've just ignored anything to do with Episode 16.

Shuusei is drunk, and his impulse control hasn't ever been that great, and when Akane assumes that cute little mock-pout at a string of friendly banter he really wants to kiss her. Maybe if he weren't drunk, or had more self-control, or hadn't wanted to kiss her since he first saw her, he would've tried harder to reign it in.

But reigning it in isn't really his style.

He sort of lurches forward and plants his mouth against hers indelicately. It's not a great first kiss. His nose bumps against hers before he remembers to tilt his head and their teeth click briefly. She kisses him back, even though the angle is awkward.

Her mouth is so much better than cooking wine. Soft lips open and her warm tongue welcomes his. He drinks her in, holding onto her face with both hands, kissing and kissing and kissing her until he's too dizzy from giddiness and booze and lack of air and has to pull back or faint. And he can't faint or he'd ruin it.

"I thought you were never going to do that," she says. She gives him a shy smile with lips that are damp and swollen and holy _hell_ he is saving that image for the future.

He grins at her and tries to play it off with a little shrug, but his face feels warm and so do his innards and it's only half because of the wine.

"I think we can do better," he says, waggling his eyebrows like it's a joke. He really wants to kiss her again, though.

She blushes a little bit and it's so damn cute he scoots closer and brushes some of her short hair from her brown eyes.

This time he goes slower, afraid he might crash into her again and afraid she might change her mind. But she turns her face toward his and then her soft lips are on his and his tongue is in her mouth and she makes this little moaning noise and suddenly he wants to do more than kiss her. A  _lot_ more.

So he slides an arm around her waist and tugs her closer, into his lap. She shifts around, maybe just instinctive, or maybe she wants him, too. That might be too much to hope for, but she  _is_ kissing him back and straddling him.

He's already hard, his hands digging into her waist through her clothes, trying to stop himself from grabbing her anywhere and everywhere else. She must be able to feel it, but she's not slapping him or calling him a pervert. She's running her hands through his hair and testing his tongue with hers and grinding her hips against his.

Shuusei doesn't know how to think about anything anymore. There's no Sybil System and hues to ruin his life because if all the shit he's been through led up to this moment then it was worth it. There's only Akane, only her softness and heat, pressed all over him, and the only problem in the world is that they're wearing clothes and dear  _God_ he wishes they weren't.

They break apart, just the tiniest bit, just enough to pant into each other's mouths, eyes almost shut. He can see her flushed cheeks and her swollen lips and her hazy gaze.

"Damn, I wanna fuck you," he blurts out.

Damn his impulse control. It's too late now, he's already said it and her head is moving back a bit and she's staring at him.

"Here?" she asks.

Her cheeks are so pink, and when she leans back he can see the flush running along her throat, and he has an urge to kiss his way down and see how far the blush extends. He gives in again, fingers flexing in her blunt brown hair to hold her head back so he can dip his tongue into that little hollow between her collarbones.

She makes warm little gasps as he moves his lips up the side of her neck and catches her earlobe between his teeth.

"Everywhere," he answers.

Her fingers fist in the fabric of his shirt when he breathes in her ear. Her hips press down against his and he can feel his pants getting damp and doesn't know if it's him or her but he really hopes it's her. The idea she could want him that much makes him choke off a whimper. He grips her waist tighter and pushes her down against him as he lifts his hips, grinding his cock against her through their clothes.

He really wants to get her naked and put his hands and mouth all over her, but the need to be inside her is stronger. His pants are so tight it almost hurts, and it would if it weren't for the friction from her.

Maybe a desperate fuck on the couch isn't the most romantic way to get together, but he doesn't think he can make it to the bed. And when she moves her hand between them to unzip his slacks, he takes the permission to at least unbutton her shirt.

She has sensitive tits, he discovers, delighted at her breathy moans when he licks and sucks her nipples. Her small hands are strong, too, both of them wrapping around his cock and tugging hard enough to make him pant.

Somehow he weaves his hand under her skirt, too. She's dripping wet, her curls soaked, her folds swollen when his fingers ghost over them. But best of all:

"No panties?" he grins, lifting his head from her breast to meet her eyes.

Akane's flush gets a bit brighter. "Shion told me I shouldn't wear them," she says.

"Remind me to send her a card," he answers, his cheeks feeling about to split for the sheer joy of it. Then her thumb finds a sensitive point at the head of his cock and his gasp chokes off any leftover laughter.

Her eyes find his as he slides two fingers into her slick center. His thumb seeks out her clit and for a minute they just moan and stroke one another. It's not enough, of course. He kisses her again and she shifts her hips forward, nudging his fingers aside as she guides the tip of his cock to her tight wet hole.

She has to know he doesn't have the self-control to just sit there like that. Not that he's thinking, mind. He's pushing her down and lifting his hips up.

His cock slides past the slick lips and he plunges in. He drops his head back against the couch and moans, vaguely aware she's doing the same thing as he pushes himself all the way in. He glimpses the pink tips of her breasts, pointing out as her back arches, and lifts his head to suck one again.

"God, you're so fucking wet," he gasps with her nipple caught between his teeth. His hands knead her ass as she rocks her hips back and forth.

Her slick walls squeeze his whole length as she slides herself up and down on it. He swirls his tongue around one nipple and pinches the other, making her moans a bit more ragged. Her pussy twitches and she slams her hips down and fuck, he must be dead already because this is  _so_ good it can't be real.

One of her palms presses against his chest to brace herself, pushing him back slightly. He gives her tit another hard suck and lets it pop out of his mouth, leaving a spit trail clinging to her swollen nipple. She moans again, sounding so wanton, and her other hand flips her skirt back and dips between her legs to play with herself as she rides him.

Her angle as she arches back shows his cock slamming into her over and over, dripping with her juices. Her tits bounce as she moves faster and faster, and he grips her hips to drive her over him harder still. And the sight of her fingers spreading the plump lips apart to rub her clit is the best thing he's ever seen. He vows to lick her til she screams if she ever lets him fuck her again.

But even if she doesn't, he's never going to forget this. Even if she never speaks to him again, he'll be able to die a happy man.

He matches his thrusts to hers, sweating in the clothes he never took off, watching her skin glisten. All he has to do is try not to come, not yet. Just a little bit longer, just one more minute of enjoying every bit of her body. Just a few more seconds of this dizzying pleasure.

And now she's moaning and whimpering and her walls are getting wetter and rippling all around him. The hand on his chest grips his shoulder.

"Sh-Shuu," she cries out, and all of the clenching and squeezing and squirting is enough that he stops trying to  hold it in.

"Ohhh,  _fuck_ , Akane," he gasps, bucking under her as he comes. It goes on and on, like every nerve is sparking with electricity, all radiating from the thrumming of his cock deep in her.

He wraps his arms around her and hugs her tight, his mouth claiming hers for a hard kiss that softens as the last spasms of their orgasms die down.

After a while he can feel all the come dripping over his pants, and his cock slips out, soft in spite of the slow way their tongues are exploring and savoring each other's mouths. Maybe he just orgasmed too hard and there's none left in his body.

They break their kiss and lean their foreheads together, still breathing hard. He meets her eyes and grins.

"That was fun," he says, like it's a game or something, like it's no big deal, like he'll be totally fine if she hates him after this.

She laughs. "Next time maybe we could even try a bed."

Shuusei feels warm suddenly and he hugs her and smiles, not one of wicked smirks he's cultivated, so he has to hide his face against her neck. He knows he looks like an idiot and he can't fucking help it, but he wants to sing or dance or something.

It takes all he's got not to do something that horrific and cheesy. When he can finally manage an almost-normal grin for her, he meets her eyes.

"Wanna see my bedroom, Akane?"


End file.
